Eclipse
by Rosalie Charlotte
Summary: Emily Greening is stuck in the middle of her parent's divorce settlement. After an arguement with her mum, who now lives in Seattle she drives to her dad's, in La Push, but never makes it alive. Something is in the woods near Seattle and Emily knows them.
1. Chapter 1

A long piercing beep filled the small, claustrophobic room, which, according to my newly heightened senses, was suddenly full of people. I was growing angry and frustrated by the shrill noise. My fingers twitched before I could regain complete control of them. I think someone started doing compressions on my chest. It should have felt jarring and forceful, but it had no more force than the brushing of a butterflies wings. The faint compressions continued much to my increasing frustration. The people started yelling frantic instructions to each other. "Oxygen!" one yelled. A mask was placed over my nose and mouth, blowing oxygen over me. I moved my lungs reluctantly, allowing an influx of horribly clean smelling hospital air. The annoyingly shrill beep continued while they worked over me, desperately trying to 'save' my life, even though I wanted and knew it to already be over.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been hours later and all was quiet, if you could ever call a hospital quiet and I could hear everything that happened, every step taken, any shift in weight, every breath pulled in by the people, every heartbeat. It was almost too much for me to comprehend. I felt something over my face; I didn't remove it as I heard someone sitting next to me, sobbing quietly. I felt something warm brush my face and I tried to remain perfectly still. For some reason I could feel the blood pulse through the veins of this person; I could hear their heartbeat. My throat started to ache; it was a dry yearning ache, like I had been in a desert for three years without water. I felt the sheet lift off my face, and a sweet, beckoning blast of air hit me as the person breathed out. I locked my muscles into place, surprised and disgusted. The person didn't seem to realize how close they were to becoming my first meal. They sighed quietly, blowing another bout of torturous sweet air towards me. "Why?" they whispered, I realized with a thud that this person who smelled unbelievably delicious was my mother. "What happened to you?" she whispered. At first I thought that she knew that I was still alive, but I knew that she was talking to herself. "Are you still here sweetie?" Mum asked I felt a tear splash down onto my cheek. The moisture was unreal. "Emily? Sweetheart? Please answer me," my mother begged. It was so hard not to answer her, not to open my eyes. Mum sighed and slid off my bed. I heard her leave the room and shut the door behind her. I opened my eyes as quickly as I could before shutting them again. I was alone in my room and the blinds shielded me from passers-by. I sat up carefully and got off the uncomfortable bed. They had dressed me in a hospital gown; I snarled under my breath and located my own clothes, which had been folded in the corner, freshly washed. I changed quickly, and then folded the sheet, which had been over me, and the hospital gown. I placed them on the edge of the bed. I felt rude just leaving without saying goodbye or anything, so I used a piece of hospital stationary and a pen. I didn't want to write anything extravagant, I just kept it simple:

Thank you very much

xoxo, Emily.

I left my note on top of the sheet and gown. I let myself out of my hospital room silently. I checked that the corridor was empty before running like the wind in the direction of the exit. Before I could get in an elevator, unnoticed I heard a voice behind me. "Emily?" I froze my father was here too. Mum must have contacted him, when she knew that I was dead. "Emily?" he asked again. I shook my head not saying anything. "Emily? Please don't lie to me." My dad wasn't as easily fooled as Mum. "I can't stay here." I said I heard my own voice for the first time since I had been here. It had changed. Every word I said now sounded like music. I heard my dad's intake of surprise. I turned to face him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me. "I can't stay here anymore. I don't belong." With that the elevator opened and stepped inside. As the doors clanged shut I watched my dad's distraught face disappear. I felt horrible. This wasn't supposed to happen, I thought back to when I was driving to live with Dad. The memory was surprisingly murky and distorted. I had pulled over, because I had started falling asleep. I had heard something in the woods and all the reports of huge bears had made me nervous, so I had locked the doors. It was all blurry there until I remember a shatteringly beautiful face sneering down at me. That person had pulled me from my car and all I remembered after that was a dull burning pain racing through my body.

I shuddered at the memory of pain. I burst out of the elevator moving too fast for everyone else to see me, but one of the doctors seemed to notice me as I blew past. I ignored him as I headed into the forest that surrounded the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was under some significant cover of trees. I slowed down, eventually coming to a stop and sitting down on a fallen tree. I had to think. I was definitely different than I had been before the drive to dad's place. My voice sounded like music every time I spoke, I could hear everything, people's heartbeats, their breathing, everything. I could run too fast for people to see me, I could see every single detail in the trees and dirt surrounding me. Tiny little details that couldn't possibly be there, details I had missed before. I sat very still on the tree, thinking things through. I wondered if my appearance had changed any. I wandered slowly through the forest, I smelt something wet, but strangely unappealing despite how thirsty I felt. I followed my nose to the source of the smell. I came to a small pond; I knelt down beside it, took a deep unnecessary breath and bent over the surface of the water. I froze in surprise. My skin had turned pale white, and glinted subtly in the dappled sunlight. My face had changed slightly, becoming more beautiful, and it made me look about twenty. What surprised me most was the colour of my eyes. Previously my eyes had been a light royal blue. Now they were a vibrant purple. "Oh I'm sorry." I whipped my head up at the sudden noise. A young man stood there, leaning against a tree with his arm. I noticed that his eyes were a dark burgundy. It bothered me for some reason. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said smiling. He shrugged away from the tree and walked towards me slowly. I stood watching him with unblinking eyes. He sauntered towards me still smiling. "What would you be doing so far into the forest?" he asked pleasantly. I shrugged not taking my eyes off him, something about him made me edgy. "Just taking a walk, why?" I asked smiling. Studying him closely made me feel as though I had seen him before. He seemed to retreat a few steps when he heard my voice. "Just asking, you wouldn't happen to be walking with anyone else did you?"

"I don't think that I should tell you that." I said turning as he circled me. "Really?" he said alluringly. I smiled again, this time my lips curled back from my teeth, and I let out a low snarl, similar to the one in the hospital. That seemed to bring him up short. I however remained in my position, which I was surprised to see was a low crouch angling towards this stranger. 'You're one of us?" he asked quietly.

"One of what?" I snapped still snarling slightly.

"How long have you been like you are now?" he asked.

"A couple of hours; why what's it to you?" I hurled at him.

"You're only a couple of hours old?" he asked incredulous.

"No I'm not!" I said indignantly. "I'm fifteen!"

"I know what you are." He whispered. I thought he was trying to get me to bite, into what he was hinting at telling me. I had different ideas "Well, I know what I am as well, so this was very interesting. I would like you to leave me alone now." He seemed taken aback, by the venom in my voice. He nodded and stepped back, rocking back and forth on his heels trying to decide on something. Like lightening, but not in the least bit fast to my new vision, he lunged at me from across the small clearing. I reacted instinctively, stepping sideways to avoid getting pummelled. He landed gracefully on his feet, his lips curled back to reveal straight, white teeth. He growled ferociously. I felt a rising fury; my vision suddenly had a crimson tinge to it. "Leave me alone!" I hissed and he backed off warily as I followed his movements forward. He realised that I was not happy at all and decided to do the best thing for his health. He turned and ran out of the clearing heading west for Seattle. I flashed a triumphant smile and flounced off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I was free of the clearing I started running for all I was worth. I tried to avoid roadways, but I couldn't help having to dart across a few freeways. I had no actual idea where I was, but my instincts told me I was close by a township. I slowed to a fast walk, and peered through the last few trees. I was looking down on a pale white beach, which curved round forming a small bay. Clouds had formed overhead, so I wandered to the edge of the cliff. There was no one in the vicinity, so I leapt down from the cliff and landed lightly on the pale sand. I meandered over to the water. It was getting late, so the water should have been getting really cold by now. I threw my shoes back towards the cliff, ignoring the cascade of small lose pebbles that fell down. I waded into the water until it was up to my hips. My skirt was floating round me like petals. The dry yearning ache in my throat was constant now, but I ignored it. I didn't want to give in to it yet. I didn't want to be like the monster that had done this to me. I heard someone yelling at me from a distance, I heard what they had said but I turned around looking confused. It was what normal people would do. The sound of a beating heart washed over me like a wave. I swallowed convulsively, not now I thought. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but if you're planning on swimming can you at least move down the beach so the lifeguards can keep an eye on you." I nodded smiling at the lanky youth. I heard his heart skip a couple of beats as he took in my face and smile. "I will don't worry." I murmured quietly. I didn't need to scare him with my music. He walked back down the beach, looking over his shoulder so frequently it looked like he was bummed about something. I came in from the water, and ran slowly to get my shoes. I shook the dust and sand off them and danced down the beach.

Most people were heading in for the day, so I followed them curious about what town I was in. It was incredibly reckless going into town when every time a person walked past I longed to kill them without knowing why. I froze in surprise when I realized that I hadn't gone as far as I had thought. I was in the town where my Dad lived, where I had grown up. I wondered if he and Mum were speaking to each other anymore. I hoped not. I found my way to his house with an ease which surprised me, I was always getting lost. The key was in its usual place, just under the eave. I was going to reach up and grab it, but I thought better of it and knocked on the door. I waited for about five minutes before I knocked again. I heard someone walking towards me. The beating of their heart gave them away. I remained facing the door. "He's not home." A reassuring voice said behind me. How many times had I heard that before? I had lost count, but why then could I not remember this person's name. "Thanks." I murmured and I turned to go.

"Emily?" he asked shocked. His eyes were wide in surprise. I whirled to face him, restraining the building snarl in my throat. "Yes?" I asked coldly. I couldn't help my reaction; it just came to me instinctually. "Hey, there's no need to get hissy." He said putting his palms up apologetically. I put my fingers to my temples. "Sorry, I'm having some temper issues since I fought with Mum." I said quietly, trying to keep the music out of my voice. "Hey, since your back in the neighbourhood, do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked hopefully. I felt guilty wanting to say no, I was grudgingly going to accept. He didn't seem to notice my pause. "Sure," I said grinning. "When did you want to meet up?" His face lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Um, there are some races down at the beach tomorrow and I'm competing."

"Tell me what time and I'll be there." I replied still barely speaking above a whisper. "The racing starts at eleven." He said, starting to walk off. "Hey! Do the Clearwater's still live around here somewhere?" I called after him. He nodded and pointed their house out. "Thanks. I haven't caught up with Leah in a while." I started walking over, and the door was thrown open and Leah Clearwater came running over. "Emily! Oh my God! I can't believe it! I thought you moved to New York with your Mum." Leah was beside herself with excitement. I grimaced at her last sentence. "It didn't really work out." I said, happy to see her.

"Wow, did you get contacts or something?" she asked noticing the change in my eye colour. "Yes, I did. My eyes don't like them, which are why they're purple." I couldn't remember her being so observant. She nodded and dragged me towards the house. It seemed empty without her little brother. "Where's your midget?" I asked. Leah shrugged in a non-committal way and pulled me to the kitchen where I heard her Mum chatting to someone on the phone in the kitchen. "…I'm terribly sorry to hear that Mary, I'll have to tell Leah and Seth… You both have my sympathies. Yes we'll be there…yes…See you later Mary." She hung up the phone, as I stood frozen in the doorway, I wasn't breathing, my heart was silent, and not pounding furiously like it should have been. Mrs. Clearwater stared at me like she was seeing a ghost. "I have to go." I whispered to Leah, before walking quickly to the door. "Who was that?" Seth called coming in the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the door shut behind me, I started running. I didn't go far, despite my terror. The only safe refuge I knew of was my Dad's place. I turned in my path and doubled back to town. I got in the house without anyone seeing me. I sat in my room, taking deep breaths. I jumped out of my skin when the phone rang later that night. It was Leah. "Can we come over?" she asked.

"Who's we?" I asked warily.

"Me and Seth." She replied. I agreed, and told her to come in the back door. A few minutes later the three of us were sitting on the couch with all the curtains securely closed. "Mum was freaked when she saw you. She still won't tell us what she was talking about on the phone." Leah said quietly. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "I think I know what that conversation was about." Seth lifted his head slightly, looking at me for the first time. He seemed on edge. "I was driving here from New York, when I kept falling asleep, so I pulled over to have a sleep. I locked the doors, probably because I was paranoid, but I kept hearing something in the woods. I fell asleep, and the next thing I remember was this face, this gorgeous face sneering down at me. Then I woke up, i…i...in hospital." I fell silent, at the look that was on Seth's face. Leah put a restraining hand on his arm and gave him a warning glare. "Mum was going to see Billy." She said quietly. I froze again, comprehension-sinking in. "Why? Does she think I'm a ghost or something?" I demanded trying to laugh. Leah flashed a quick grin in my direction, before directing another glare at her brother. "If Mum tells Billy about her conversation with your mum and seeing you alive, he will make sure that you are actually dead." Seth said stiffly. I sat still for a long time. Billy Black knew about people like me, the look of fear in that strange guy's eye. "Today, I was in the woods, and this random guy came out of the woods." I looked up in time to see Seth's eyes widen in surprise. "He started, like circling me asking me all these really weird questions about myself. He just started to attack me, when he changed his mind and ran away towards Seattle. I've had such a weird day, it's all so confusing." I shook my head trying to organize my bounding thoughts and memories. Seth frowned and appeared to fall deep in thought. Leah, well, just looked a little horrified and shocked. "I have to go." Seth said suddenly.

"Don't you go blabbing to anyone." She said harshly. He nodded and left out the back door. "Do you want me to stay here for the night?" Leah asked quietly. I grimaced.

"I don't know," I started slowly. "What will your Mum think?"

"Whatever she wants." Leah said smiling grimly. I shook my head slowly. "She'll think that I made off with you. She'll think that I killed you."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions now."

"I think, it will be bad for both of us, but I can see that I won't change your mind in any way at all." I said finishing with a smile. Leah smiled at me in agreement. "Girls night in." she squealed. I put my finger to my lips. She fell silent immediately. I cocked my head to the side listening. The back door burst open and was slammed shut. Seth came into the room with his hair-soaking wet. He flopped onto the couch. "Em, you have to get out of here!" he panted.

"What do you mean?" I demanded my eyes wide.

"I told you not to blab!" Leah growled. I was frozen on the couch not moving a muscle. "I didn't! Mum told Billy!" Seth said defensively. I thought it through quickly. "They'll follow me won't they?" I asked through unmoving lips. Seth nodded minutely. "I need to get out of here!" I spat through my teeth. I couldn't comprehend how fast my mind worked out an escape plan, but to them it was like I had pulled out of thin air in a second. "Leah and I could swap clothes and she could take my motorbike and drive it south for twenty minutes, then once she gets clear, she sends a message to me and I run for it." Leah's expression had gone stubborn the moment I had started talking and Seth had shook his head, just once, but enough to let me know that it wouldn't work. "What should we do?" Leah asked, "Em's plan might work, but I think that it should be our last resort…" she trailed off as someone knocked on the front door. My breathing froze again, and my senses ranged out and I cringed mentally. "It's Sam." Seth whispered mortified.


End file.
